A Twisted Tale of Fate
by yesmrcullen
Summary: A journey of love and discovery; a fairytale with a twist. AH - FAGE3SOME gift for Rhiannon/Xx-BMSC-xX.
1. Chapter 1

**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: A Twisted Tale of Fate**

**Written for: Rhiannon/Xx-BMSC-xX**

**Written By: YesMrCullen**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: I used all of them; they worked perfectly together.**

**1. Forbidden Royal Love**

**2. Looking back at memories with a child**

**3. Meeting again after 5 years**

**4. Confused Teenage feelings**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/FAGE_3some/93625/**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, am I <em>really<em> a princess? Daddy says I am." My five year old daughter says as she climbs up on my lap, her hazel eyes shining brightly. I quietly laugh and give her a gentle squeeze.

"Well, you are _our_ princess."

"So, Daddy _really_ is King and you are Queen?" Her smile widens.

"Yes, sweetie," I laugh. "I guess you could say that."

"Wow!" she exclaims, laying her head against my chest. "Can you tell me how you and Daddy met?"

I quickly think about this. How can I explain this for her age level? How I met my husband isn't exactly a fairytale, or is it? Hmmmm...

"Mommy, I'm _waiting_."

I hold her tightly and begin to form the story in my head.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, little princess named, Isabella..."

**-o0o0o0o-**

"Father, do I really have to go?" I pout. He laughs.

"Yes, Isabella, you do."

"Will there be other children to play with?"

"There should be a few," he says, adjusting his tie. I giggle, running over to him, hugging his leg tightly.

This news makes me happy. Being an only child, there aren't many opportunities to play with others my own age. My governess, Lauren, plays with me as much as she can, but it's not the same.

He bends down and places his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm glad this pleases you, Isabella." He embraces me in his arms. "Shall we then?" I nod and he picks me up and carries me out of the room.

Within a few minutes, we are in the carriage and on our way. As we pass by the countryside, I get the feeling of tiny butterflies in my stomach as I hold onto my father's hand.

Before too long, the carriage stops, and the coachman opens the door. My father steps out, and I eagerly scoot over, leaping into his arms when he offers to help me out.

"Where are we, Father?" I ask as my feet touch the ground. He places my hand in his and we begin walking toward the steps.

"The Cullen Estate."

"Wow! It's beautiful."

I thought our home was grand, but the Cullen Estate is enormous. My eyes immediately land on the rose bushes along either side of the manor's entrance. I wonder if they have a flower garden like we do at home. I spend a lot of time there. Sometimes, Miss Lauren takes me out at night to catch fireflies.

"Indeed," my father agrees.

We ascend the stairs and a man opens the front doors, allowing us to enter.

"Charles, I didn't think you'd come." A man greets us once we are inside. His angry tone frightens me, and I grip my father's hand a little tighter.

"Carlisle, good to see you again," Father cordially responds. I quickly glance around.

Suddenly, a boy and a girl, both around my age, run through the foyer. The man stops the boy by the shoulders.

"Edward, stop running through the house. Can't you see we have guests?"

The boy huffs and frowns.

"But, Father, Tanya _kissed _me!" he exclaims, sticking out his tongue in disgust. I scrunch my nose at the thought.

Carlisle quietly laughs.

Edward folds his arms and pouts. "It's not funny."

"I know, son. You should get used to it."

Edward nods. "May I go now?"

"One minute," Carlisle says looking down at me and waving his hand. "Why don't you take—"

"This is my daughter, Isabella," my father interjects.

Carlisle turns his head toward Edward. "Why don't you take Isabella with you?"

Edward shrugs his shoulders.

The thought of playing with other children excites me, but this is a strange place, and I don't want to leave my father's side.

"It's okay, sweetheart," father assures, bending down and kissing my cheek. "Go play."

"_Well,_ are you coming?" Edward asks, walking away. I glance up at my father once more. He winks in approval, and I move quickly to catch up with Edward.

**-o0o0o0o-**

"So, what's your name?" a blonde girl asks, sitting beside me on the step outside.

"Isabella."

"I'm Tanya Denali," she says proudly. "How old are you?"

"Almost six. How old are you?"

"Seven."

"Hey, Tanya," Edward yells, running toward us.

Tanya straightens her back. "Yes, Edward?"

"I got something for you." He smirks.

"Really?" she asks, astonished.

He nods and holds out his hand, revealing a frog. She jumps up.

"Edward Cullen, you get that thing away from me right now!"

He laughs and moves closer to her. I try to hold back my laughter at her behavior.

"I mean it, Edward. I'll tell!"

He winks at me before tossing the frog in her direction. She screams and runs inside the house.

"Are you afraid of frogs, too?" Edward asks once she is out of sight.

I shake my head, not understanding the big deal. It's not like was a big, hairy spider.

Just then, someone yells out Edward's name.

"Hurry," he says, grabbing my hand, "let's hide."

* * *

><p><strong>There will be four chapters.<strong>

**Special thanks to my betas SusanQ and Tammygrrrl.**

**RtisticWhore at TwiFicPics made the gorgeous story banner which you can see on my blog:**

**http:/yesmrcullenff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/fage(dot)html**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come along, Isabella!" My father yells as I close my bedroom door.

"Coming, Father." I descend the stairs, careful not to trip in my new dress. He smiles when I reach the bottom step.

"Well, don't you look like a ray of sunshine." He quickly kisses my cheek and then offers his arm to me. I laugh and wrap my arm in his before we walk outside and enter the carriage. I sit across from him and stare out the window. I am excited and nervous. Soon the carriage moves, and once again, we are on our way to the Cullen Estate.

It has been five years since my last visit, and I wonder if I will meet anyone new this time. Edward had been nice to me before. I hope he hasn't changed too much. My father is unusually quiet on the trip. I know these meetings are important to our kingdom, but my father changes during these times. He leaves angry and distant, taking days to regain his normal behavior. Sometimes, I wish I were older so I would know more about what was going on. I hate seeing him like this.

Before long, we turn and enter the gates, traveling along the gravel pathway. I lean my head out the window and see the estate up ahead in the distance. I'm looking forward to another visit to the meadow. Even at six years old, I fell in love with its beauty and peacefulness. Edward and I hid there for the longest time when I was last here. He told me it was a secret place.

The carriage stops, bringing me out of my memories. Once my father and I are on the front steps, he gives me a reassuring smile before knocking. Carlisle greets us as he did before.

"Isabella, nice to see you again," Carlisle says behind cold eyes. I smile politely and tightly hold onto my father's arm. "Well the meeting is about to begin, you will find Edward and the others out back. Do you remember the way?"

"Yes, sir."

"Go have fun," my father says, kissing my cheek. I nod, heading down the hallway.

As I approach the open doors, I see two dark-haired boys throwing rocks into the pond. Sitting on a blanket on the ground, are two blonde girls. One is braiding the other's hair.

"Go on, child," a female voice says behind me. I let out a squeal, gaining the attention of the two girls. After the servant walks past me, I step out onto the porch. "Okay, children, time for some lemonade and cookies," she calls out.

The boys throw the last of their rocks in the pond, and the girl finishes tying the other one's braid before all four walk toward the porch.

Immediately, I recognize Edward by his emerald eyes. His hair is a bit longer, but still cleanly cut. "I remember you," he says, "from the last time." I smile and slowly nod. "This is Emmett." He points to the other boy.

"Hi," Emmett says before walking toward the table with the treats.

"Isabella." He walked so fast, I don't think he heard me.

"Don't mind my brother," a girl says. "He's a big oaf." I don't recognize her from before. Her eyes are golden. "I'm Rose. Do you know Tanya?"

"We've met," Tanya sneers, bumping my shoulder while passing by me. Her hair is much shorter than before, and the blue hair bow is nearly larger than her head.

"Cookie?" Edward offers.

"Thank you," I take the treat from him and look past his shoulder, meeting Tanya's glare.

**-o0o0o0o-**

"So, where do you go to school, Isabella?" Rose asks.

Tanya snorts as she pushes Rose higher on the swing. "She goes to Sherwood."

Sherwood may pale in comparison to Elgin, but it is still an upstanding, private school, and I feel lucky to attend.

"Don't be such a snot, Tanya," Rose chastises. "I have a friend who goes there, Alice Brandon. Do you know her?"

I know Alice. She is a friendly, popular girl.

"I do."

"Will you tell her I said hi? I only see her in the summer at the cottages."

"Yes, I will."

I wonder why my father has never taken me to the cottages. As far as I know, we don't even have one. Most of my summer is spent with my governess, Lauren. The older I get, the more I long for friends, which is why I look forward to the new school year.

"Thank you." I like Rose, she seems nice, the complete opposite of Tanya.

After a few more passes, I decide I'm tired of swinging and would like to find and talk to Edward.

"What do you think the boys are doing?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Who knows?" Rose responds.

"Would you like a push, Isabella?" Tanya asks from behind me.

Before I can say no, her hands forcefully slam into my back, causing me to fall out of the swing and onto my hands and knees. Something hard strikes the back of my head, and I immediately cry out.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Rose asks, helping me to stand. Fresh grass stains cover the lower part of my new dress, and my head throbs.

"You did that on purpose," I say, glaring at Tanya.

Her eyes go wide, and she falsely pouts. "It was an accident, I swear."

Breaking free of Rose's grip, I run as fast as I can, straight to the meadow where I fall to the ground and sob freely into my hands. I have no idea why Tanya hates me. I've done nothing to her.

"Isabella?" A quiet voice asks some time later.

I look up and see Edward standing above me before he kneels on the ground. Needing the comfort, I scoot closer and hug him. Instantly, his arms wrap around my body and he gently rubs my back while I cry on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently, arranged marriages to form or keep alliances are not uncommon in our kingdom. The announcements are made when we, the females, turn sixteen, and wed when we turn twenty-one. In between that time, we are courted by our suitors. I'm terrified as my father explains this to me, realizing my fate will come in a few days.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. It's the only way for us to keep everything we have and to ensure your future well-being." His tone is sorrowful. "I wish there were another way."

"Father, you can't let that happen. I won't do it," I beg, frantically shaking my head as the tears stream down my face.

The thought of marrying someone I don't love not only frightens me, but tears at my heart. Over the last few months, dreaming of true love is all I've fantasized about. Miss Lauren says I read too many books. She may be right, but the fact remains that this has been on my mind.

"Isabella, you don't have a choice. Our finances are in a grave state. This alliance will ensure survival for the both of us."

I shake my head in disbelief. "Money? Is that all this is about?" I ask. "I would rather be a penniless pauper than marry for such a thing."

"You can't mean that," he says incredulously. "You'll become a servant, a governess at best. Is that what you want for yourself?"

"No!" I demand. "I'm going to be a teacher, remember?" This has been my wish for years now.

"And just how do think you will pay for such an education?" He shakes his head. "I'm already in arrears for your last year at Sherwood."

With those words my dreams are shattered.

"Who will it be?" I ask quietly, feeling defeated. "Do you have any idea?"

"Not yet, but I hope to find out tomorrow."

Until now, I had been looking forward to going to the Cullen Estate tomorrow, a chance to see Edward and Rose again, even Tanya. I wasn't the same girl as before. I was stronger, more confident than the last time, and I longed for the chance to show her she couldn't push me around. Over the last few years, Alice Brandon aided in my transformation, befriending me and boosting my morale.

A sudden, heart-warming thought pops into my head. Even at ten, I'd felt comfort and safety in his arms.

"Father?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can it be Edward?" I ask, hopeful. "Edward Cullen, can he be the one?"

He closes his eyes and slowly shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but Tanya Denali was promised to him last year."

All hope fades as my heart shatters into a million pieces.

**-o0o0o0o-**

"Isabella, lovely to see you again," Tanya says, smiling while strolling up with her arm linked through none other than Edward Cullen.

Swallowing my pride, I greet them both, "Tanya... Edward. I hear congratulations are in order." Edward's eyes briefly meet mine before turning downward. His expression is unreadable, but not one would expect when joyfully betrothed.

"Thank you," Tanya responds. Her smile widens as she looks to Edward. "We couldn't be happier." He flashes a quick smile her way. When she kisses his cheek my stomach turns.

"If you'll excuse me," I say, needing to escape the harsh reality before me.

At a rapid pace, I walk to the only place that will grant solitude. After reaching the meadow, I scream as loudly as possible, venting my frustrations and fears. I kick at the grass and pull the wildflowers, throwing them violently to the ground in my fit of rage before falling to my knees, allowing the tears to flow.

"Feel better now?"

"What do you want?" I ask, not needing to look up, knowing it's Edward's shadow that now looms over me.

"I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm perfectly fine," I lie, wiping the tears from my face before adjusting my position on the ground and straightening out my dress around me.

Edward sits beside me, placing his arms on his knees.

"I don't _want_ to marry her, Bella."

No one has ever called me that before, yet hearing my shortened name from Edward feels right. He says it with such ease.

"I'm scared, Edward." My voice is just above a whisper.

"Emmett will take good care of you." Emmett? The sudden realization hits me.

"I'm to marry Emmett?" I ask, looking over at him. "You're certain?" I don't know how to feel about this. He and Rose were nice to me, and Alice told me the Hales were kind and generous people who didn't flaunt their fortune around like some of the other families.

He slowly nods before taking my hand in his in a comforting manner. Before long, he leans back on to the ground, and I mimic his action.

We lie silently for what seems like hours, connected hand-in-hand, staring up into the sky.

"We should probably go back," Edward eventually states, standing and then helping me off of the ground.

Before we reach the end of the meadow, he stops and turns to me.

"If things were different," he begins, "if you had a choice, would you choose me?"

My head understands what he's asking. My heart has always known the answer.

"Yes."

He takes a couple of steps before stopping again. His hands gently cup my face, and he briefly brushes his lips against mine.

"I'll always love you, Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

For nearly four years now, Emmett Hale has been courting me, and he's been nothing short of respectable and proper when in my presence. He makes me laugh, he has a kind heart. I have no doubt he'll make a fine husband. I've never been able to tell him that I love him, and he knows why. Our marriage next year will be one of convenience, not for love.

Six weeks ago, after receiving the wedding invitation that broke my heart all over again, Emmett held me in his arms while I cried a river of tears. The caring gesture spoke loudly of his character and adoration for me. I care deeply for him, but it's more of a friendly bond we share. My biggest fear is our marriage destroying our relationship as it stands.

Being with Emmett Hale has afforded many opportunities for me and my father. We've never struggled once since accepting the proposal. I finished my education, earning a degree and have just ended my first year of teaching. To the outside world, my life seems perfect.

Over the years, Edward and I have seen each other at various parties and social functions. Each time before leaving, he says that he will always love me. I've never had the courage to repeat the words to him, but he says that he knows I feel the same, and he's right.

"You look beautiful," my father says behind me as I take one last look in the mirror. My new dress is quite lovely, the palest shade of blue. My father told me he had it specially made for this day. "I have a gift for you."

"You're spoiling me. The dress must have cost a small fortune already." He walks up behind me, wrapping the most exquisite strand of pearls around my neck. They match my mother's earrings perfectly. "These are too much."

"Nonsense. You're worth every penny."

I hug him tightly, unsure of what I've done to deserve such gifts, especially on today of all days, but I graciously accept them.

"Thank you, Father." When I step back, he wipes a tear from his eye. "Are you all right?"

"Never better," he responds. "We're late, come along."

At the foot of the stairs, Alice gasps when I come into view.

"You look beautiful," she says as tears fill her eyes. "Don't forget this." She hands me the small bag of hers which she insisted complimented and completed my ensemble.

"Thank you, Alice."

"We'd better hurry," she whispers, hugging me.

Emmett is standing outside the carriage and helps me inside. Once the four of us are seated, the carriage begins the journey to the church for Edward's wedding.

**-o0o0o0o-**

"Hold on sweetheart," my father says, stopping me after we've arrived at our destination and I'm out of the carriage. Emmett escorts Alice inside.

"I want you to know how much I love you. I only wish your mother were here to see you today."

For some unknown reason his words bring tears to my eyes, feeling like there is hidden meaning behind them.

"I don't understand."

"It's time."

Arm in arm, my father guides me up the church steps, through the doors, and down the aisle where Edward stands at the front, along with Emmett and Alice.

I feel faint and my knees buckle slightly.

"Is this a dream?" I whisper to my father.

"No, Isabella. He loves you. He made a choice, now it's your turn to decide."

**-o0o0o0o-**

"And you _decided_ to marry Daddy?" my daughter asks.

I softly laugh and smile. "I did."

"And you lived happily ever after?"

"I sure hope we do."

Just then I hear the front door close.

"Me too, Mommy!" She squeals before jumping off my lap. "I can't wait to tell Daddy all about the story." She skips off, and within seconds I hear him telling her to slow down so he can understand what she is saying.

Hours later, I tell King Edward that he can expect a prince or another princess in a few short months. The look on his face is priceless.

He is the best decision I ever made.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
